My All
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: After Edward gives Bella a CD of songs he'd written, she wants to do something nice back. Alice's idea is to sing for him. Song-fic to Mariah Carey's 'My All'. EdwardxBella pairing. ONESHOT. COMPLETE. Not really too related to book or movie.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight, it's sets/characters/etc, and I don't own Mariah Carey's 'My All'.

**Note** : I always loved this song, and when I downloaded it recently, I _knew_ it would fit Bella and Edward for several reasons. Now I'm working on a shaky plot idea for it. I hope it turns out. I love this song, and I know it fits the couple. It's just _how_ to incorporate it into a story. I had a lot of ideas running around in my head. This is just one.

_PLEASE_ let me know if you liked it? It was just a shaky idea, so I'm not sure how it turned out.

**Summary** : After Edward comes up with 'Bella's Lullaby', Bella feels compelled to return the sentiment with a song to him. Edward/Bella pairing, not exactly related to any books/movies. ONE-SHOT. Complete.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Lyrics**_

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Normal POV)**

Bella was nervous. Two weeks ago, Edward had presented her with a CD burned of songs he'd written. One of which was 'Bella's Lullaby', which had been especially composed for her. She was his 'muse', as he called her. It was amazingly sweet, and she was left speechless after it, but it did nothing to tell her whether or not he loved her. Sure, she wanted to believe he did, but he was so perfect...

Then again, could the world's most beautiful vampire love _her?_

Alice seemed to think so. In fact, the small, pixie-like girl had taken it upon herself to help Bella with her most recent project. She wasn't any good at thinking up lyrics for a song, playing a musical instrument, or writing a poem, but Alice had come up with the idea of singing a song for Edward. One that would make it blatantly obvious how she felt.

This was _so_ not her thing!

At first, the idea was nervewracking. Bella was certain she was going to hyperventilate before even fining the song she wanted to sing. Then, she saw Lauren practically hanging off Edward, and the polite but irritated looks he was shooting her. She'd been so upset, she just agreed to Alice's help, without even really thinking about it.

The song chosen was 'My All' by Mariah Carey, and Alice was going to help her set up a performance date.

How was this going to work, you might ask? Well, somehow, Alice managed to sweet talk the kind staff members into agreeing to have a karaokee lunch, one day. It seemed innocent enough, right? Well, Alice was the only one in on it, though Bella was certain the rest of the family had their suspicions that something was up.

At least twice a week, after school, Alice took it upon herself to visit Bella's house and encourage her, prod and primp her, and make her practice the song over and over until Bella felt ready to about burst. As the date approached, she even took to figuring out Bella's wardrobe, much to her chagrin.

Then, the day of the performance arrived, sooner than Bella would have liked.

**(School Cafeteria, Bella's POV)**

Here I am, sitting in my usual place with my friends. I've got Edward's music playing on my ipod, and I'm trying to drown myself in my lullaby. I'm wearing the outfit Alice picked out for me, which consisted of a long, flowing navy blue skirt with black ballet slippers underneath, and a sky blue halter. It was light, and dressy, but still casual enough for school. The added make-up, on the other hand, was a little odd. A little black eyeliner and mascara with a hint of lip gloss.

Right about now, Patrick O'hara was _trying_ to sing to a song I didn't recognize, and when I dared to glance over to the Cullens' table, they were all wincing in pain. I saw Edward staring darkly at Alice, obviously trying to get something from her mind, and her smug smirk when she obviously refused to give it up.

Then she glanced at me and grinned. I tried to smile back, but my entire body felt like it was shaking, and I don't know how strong it came out. I saw Edward looking at me in confusion, his eyes appraising my appearance before he turned back to Alice with a surprised look that turned down right pissed, after a moment.

Alice darted up and rushed over to me. "I just let him know you're about to sing, because he was about ready to run out of here." She winced. "Who knew a bunch of high schoolers could be so off key?" Her grin returned. "But you're going to sound _amazing!_" She gave me a quick, cold hug and ran back to her seat, her face telling me she was concentrating on _not_ giving away my surprise.

"Bella?"

Jumping a little, I looked over my shoulder and saw Angela smiling at me. She knew I was singing and what song, just not _why_. "You're up."

It felt like my heart stopped. My face turned cold and I nodded, standing and walking shakily over to the microphone. Taking two deep breaths, I turned off my ipod and stuck it in the pocket of the white knit sweater I was wearing. I kept my eyes on the microphone, struggling to breath steadily as I waited for the music.

The music started, quietly. I'd specifically asked _not_ to be introduced, since it sould make me even _more _nervous. I felt the entire Cullen table staring at me, along with several other people, and I closed my eyes, going back to my bedroom, when I sang it for Alice.

I was nervous then, too, but at least then it was easier.

_**I am thinkin' of you**_

_**In my sleepless solitude tonight**_

I could hear how shaky and quiet my voice was, as it was amplified by the microphone. My mind wandered to how I often _did_ think of Edward at night, either in my dreams, or just randomly. It was always about how beautiful and amazing he was. Immediately, I felt myself relaxing as I sang, and I think it might have been Jasper, helping me.

_**If it's wrong to love you**_

_**Then my heart just won't let me be right**_

Opening my eyes, the nervousness didn't return, and I smiled thankfully at Jasper, who was smiling back. Alice's face was extatic, and her entire family seemed wrapt in my song.

Edward's eyes held mine the longest out of all of them. They were wide, filled with awe, and slowly they warmed as he listened to me.

_**'Cause I'm drowned in you**_

_**And I won't pull through**_

_**Without you by my side.**_

His eyes widened again, and they shot to Alice, whom I suspect dropped the subterfuge. Within seconds, he was looking at me again, a small smile on his face. It practically screamed love. Very slowly, he got up and approached the stage. Even as my nervousness came back, I felt Jasper working to keep me calm.

_**I'd give my all to have**_

_**Just one more night with you**_

_**I'd risk my life to feel**_

_**Your body next to mine.**_

_**'Cause I can't go on**_

_**Livin' in the memory of our song**_

_**I'd give my all for your love tonight**_

By now, I was losing myself in the music and allowing my body to sway a little. I didn't dare try to dance, I didn't want to make a _complete_ fool out of myself, but I kept my eyes locked on Edward's as he slowly approached.

Lauren walked up to him, and I clearly heard her asking him to dance, but he walked right past her, not even showing the tiniest hint he noticed her. Glancing briefly to Alice, I saw the smug, haughty look on her face, and I suspected that maybe he _didn't_ notice Lauren, which, seeing as how he's a _vampire_, that's saying something.

_**Baby can you feel me**_

_**I'magining I'm looking into your eyes**_

_**I can see you clearly**_

_**Vividly emblazoned on my mind.**_

Closing my eyes a moment, I vaguely wished Edward could read my mind, as I mentally ran though his smile, his eyes, when he sparkled in the sun... Every moment that I could think of, that involved him.

"Bella." Edward's voice was so soft, but that meant he was really close.

Opening my eyes, again, I saw him within two feet of me. He stepped around the microphone stand and reached out to wrap me in his arms. Luckily, Jasper was still working overtime to keep me calm, or I'm certain I'd have started to hyperventilate. Instead, I relaxed into his hold, but kept my gaze locked on his face, so he could see my eyes and the love I knew was in them.

_**And yet you're so far, like a distant star**_

_**I'm wishing on tonight.**_

His eyes sparkled and I felt him run a cold hand down my cheek. I didn't even notice the temperature. I only noticed the amazingly stunning gold eyes that bored into my own brown ones. His eyes were filled with warmth, and loving feelings. I started to feel stupid to ever doubt his feelings for me.

Takind a deep breath, I focused on the music, before I forgot what I was doing up on the small stage to begin with. Staring into Edward's eyes, I was dangerously close to forgetting everything and just wrapping my arms around him. I sang the next chorus louder.

_**I'd give my all to have**_

_**Just one more night with you**_

_**I'd risk my life to feel**_

_**Your body next to mine.**_

_**'Cause I can't go on**_

_**Livin' in the memory of our song**_

_**I'd give my all for your love tonight**_

I knew this song was perfect. I would willingly give up everything to stay with Edward. My life, my family, my friends... They were nothing without my love. Nothing without my reason for existence. I would risk anything and everything to be with him. I love Edward. I really do.

Realizing the final chorus was coming up, I infused as much emotion into it as I could and let go, singing with everything I had. Edward's eyes widened before narrowing and he leaned closer, his breathing silent as he tightened his hold on me.

_**I'd give my all to have**_

_**Just one more night with you**_

_**I'd risk my life to feel**_

_**Your body next to mine.**_

_**'Cause I can't go on**_

_**Livin' in the memory of our song**_

_**I'd give my all for your love tonight**_

I reached past him and carefully put the microphone back on the stand, securely. Vaguely, I was aware of whistles and applause, but I didn't pay attention to it. The calm feeling faded, and my nervousness came back, but now that I was done, it wasn't as bad. I made a mental note to thank Jasper.

Then I remembered Alice's gift, and I was sure she'd thank him for me.

Staring into Edward's eyes, I forgot to breath. They were so intense and filled with love as he gazed back. There was a small, genuine smile on his face, and he looked so young and innocent in that very moment.

Then he leaned forward, and I forgot everything. His lips brushed against my own in the gentlest of kisses, and I felt the icy shivers run down to my feet. My head swam and I realized I wasn't breathing. Taking a deep breath, I panted a little before leaning in myself and kissing him back.

His lips were hard and unyielding, but strangely soft and gentle. He kissed me lightly, warmly, and I felt the love in the kisses. Softly, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, even as my own hands came up and locked into his hair, pulling me closer. The kiss deepened momentarily, and then he pulled back.

Edward was grinning a little, his eyes bright with unrestrained excitement. "I think we've risked your life enough for one day." He murmured into my ears, making me aware of the cheering and laughter in the lunchroom. "That was beautiful, Bella. Alice told me you were singing it for me." He looked positively _pleased_ about it. The boyish grin increased immensely.

Feeling my face heat up, I ducked my head and nodded, burying my face in his chest.

Lifting my chin, Edward placed a chaste kiss on my lips and chuckled. "Ah, my Bella. I _do_ love you." He tightened his hold on me and carefully led me from the stage, and the center of everyone's attention.

I wasn't paying attention to where he was going. My heart leapt at his words, and I bit my lip. "I love you too." I whispered back, fully aware he'd hear me. Chancing a glance, I realized he was going back to his family's table and taking me with him.

Everyone was grinning at me. Even Rosalie looked reluctantly impressed. Her glare wasn't nearly as hostile as it usually was, but by no means was she welcoming me with open arms. Emmett had a huge grin on his face, though. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat, and Jasper was grinning brightly at her reactions.

Edward sat back down in his previously abandoned seat and pulled me into his lap, curling me against his chest and holding me tightly.

"Bella, you were amazing." Jasper grinned. Apparenly Alice's mood was contagious.

"Thanks to your calming influences." I allowed with a smile, watching as he nodded and smirked. "Thank you, by the way. And thank you, Alice, for helping me." I watched as she giggled and nodded, leaning into Jasper's embrace.

"Yes, Alice. Thank you." Edward's tone was deep, and for a moment I thought he was angry. Looking into his face, I saw only sincere gratitude and happiness, and I relaxed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, since you're both in a good mood, I might as well make it better." Alice sounded like she was in one of her teasing moods. "Mr. Banner's planning on disecting frogs today."

As probably predicted, my stoamch roiled in discomfort, and I couldn't bite back the groan as I buried my face into Edward's neck. Disecting meant blood and guts, and cutting open of animals... Not my thing. I was kind of glad I hadn't eaten anything at that moment.

Which of course, Alice had to point out.

"By the way, Bella hasn't eaten. Why don't you take her into Jacksonville for lunch, Edward?" She winked at us.

Staring at her a moment, I was torn between giving her crap, as she was planning on having me skip two classes, or thanking her for the chance to spend more time with Edward.

He beat me to it. "Thanks, Alice." He nodded at her with a smile. Wrapping his arms under my back and legs, he lifted me with ease, ignoring my squeak of protest, and carried me out of the lunch room. "Shall we?"

When I looked up at his tone, I was met with his icy lips, and responded in kind. When he, all too soon, pulled back, I pouted at him and then grinned. "Sure. Let's." I definitely owed Alice, big time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


End file.
